482 Brett
Adult Female Year First Identified: '''2001 as a young adult '''Offspring Of: Not known at this time Known Litters of Cubs: 4 ''' '''Darting Attempts: There have been no darting attempts (successful or unsuccessful) in 2016 or 2017 by Ranger Michael Saxton for the genetics study. 'Identification:' 482 Brett was first identified as a young adult female in 2001 , so she could be in her 20's in 2017. Add identification info here 'Distinctive Behaviors:' Add distinctive behaviors here 'Life History:' 482 Brett was observed during official bear monitoring sessions from 2001 - 2005, from 2007 - 2013, and in 2015. Cam viewers believe she was also observed in 2017 (awaiting information from rangers). '2001:' 482 Brett was observed in 2001 , and classified as a young adult at that time. '2002:' 482 Brett was observed in 2002 . '2003:' 'Fall 2003:' 482 Brett was observed in fall of 2003 with 1 spring cub , her 1st known litter. '2004:' 482 Brett was observed in 2004. It is not known to us if she was still caring for her cub from her 2003 litter. '2005:' 482 Brett was observed in 2005 . '2006:' 482 Brett was not observed during official bear monitoring sessions in 2006. '2007:' 482 Brett returned to Brooks Camp with 3 spring cubs, her 2nd known litter. '2010:' 428 Brett returned to Brooks camp with 2 spring cubs , her 3rd known litter. 'July 2010:' 2010.07.19: Brooks Camp tweet : "Another female with spring cubs was spotted on Friday (7/16/2010). 482 (Brett) has 2 cubs and has been seen in the lower river." BRETT 482 INFO 2010.07.19 BROOKS CAMP TWEET 482 SEEN w 2 SPRING CUBS.JPG|7/19/2010 Brooks Camp Tweet 482 Brett w/ 2 spring cubs spotted on Friday, 7/16/2010 BRETT 482 INFO 2001 - 2013 & KNOWN LITTERS 2003 2007 2010 2015 RJEANNE 2017.07.28 02.JPG|Cool little tidbit ~ Ranger Jeanne likely wrote that 7/19/2010 tweet '2011:' 482 Brett returned to Brooks Camp with 1 remaining yearling from her 2010 litter. 'July 2011:' 2011.07.05: Cam viewer StMango located this 7/5/2011 photo by Tory Kallman of a sow and yearling that may be 482 Brett and her remaining yearling from her 2010 litter. '2012:' 482 Brett returned to Brooks Camp with one 2.5 year-old cub from her 2010 litter. '2013:' 482 Brett was observed in 2013 . '2014:' We do not know if 482 was observed in 2014. We have requested additional information from the rangers. '2015:' 482 Brett returned to the Brooks River with 3 spring cubs. Kara Stenberg captured these photos of 482 Brett and 482 Brett with her 3 spring cubs at Margot Creek. The photo of 482 with her 3 spring cubs was taken August 6, 2015 or prior . The photo of 482 Brett alone was taken August 9, 2015 or prior . Please request Kara Stenberg's permission prior to using her photos! BRETT 482 PIC 2015.08.06 or PRIOR w 3 SPRING CUBS AT MARGOT CREEK KARA STENBERG BL FB PIC ONLY.jpg|482 Brett with 3 spring cubs at Margot Creek by Kara Stenberg August 6, 2015 or prior BRETT 482 PIC 2015.08.06 or PRIOR w 3 SPRING CUBS AT MARGOT CREEK KARA STENBERG BL FB.JPG|482 Brett with 3 spring cubs at Margot Creek by Kara Stenberg August 6, 2015 or prior ~ Brooks Lodge August 6, 2015 Facebook post BRETT 482 PIC 2015.08.09 or PRIOR AT MARGOT CREEK KARA STENBERG BL FB PIC ONLY.jpg|482 Brett at Margot Creek by Kara Stenberg August 9, 2015 or prior BRETT 482 PIC 2015.08.09 or PRIOR AT MARGOT CREEK KARA STENBERG BL FB.JPG|482 Brett at Margot Creek by Kara Stenberg August 9, 2015 or prior ~ Brooks Lodge August 9, 2015 Facebook post 'July 2015:' 2015.07.11: Cam viewer snapshots of 482 Brett with 3 spring cubs: BRETT 482 PIC 2015.07.11 w 3 SPRING CUBS SNAPSHOT BY JEN POSTED 2018.03.22.jpg|482 Brett with 3 spring cubs snapshot by Jen 482 Brett with 3 spring cubs gif by Juergen 2015.07.xx: 482 Brett with 3 spring cubs gif (created by cam viewer ~ unknown) 2015.07.10: 482 Brett and 3 spring cubs video by cam viewer Juanita Roper (aka BirdyGirly) 2015.07.10: 482 Brett with 3 spring cubs; cub vocalizations audible, video by cam viewer Charlotte Gobbens 2015.07.10: 482 Brett with 3 spring cubs during live chat by Ranger Mike and Ranger Roy, video by Martina 2015.07.11: Park visitor and cam viewer, Baby Peas captured these photos of 482 and her three spring cubs while at Brooks Camp: 482 Brett w/3 spring cubs by Baby Peas #1 , 482 Brett w/3 spring cubs by Baby Peas #2 , 482 Brett w/3 spring cubs by Baby Peas #3 : Please request Baby Peas' permission prior to using her photos! BRETT 482 PIC 2015.07.11 w 3 SPRING CUBS BABY PEAS 01.jpg|482 Brett with 3 spring cubs 07/11/2015 by Baby Peas BRETT 482 PIC 2015.07.11 w 3 SPRING CUBS BABY PEAS 02.jpg|482 Brett with 3 spring cubs 07/11/2015 by Baby Peas BRETT 482 PIC 2015.07.11 w 3 SPRING CUBS BABY PEAS 03.jpg|482 Brett with 3 spring cubs 07/11/2015 by Baby Peas 2015.07.30: Ranger Mike commented that 482 Brett and her 3 spring cubs left the Brooks River area early in July. '2016:' Need 2016 information for this section '2017:' 482 Brett makes an appearance from 2:03 - 2:06 into thus 2017 video by Jon Rayeski Jon Rayeski also posted this photo to his instagram that may possibly be 482 Brett from 2017. 'July 2017:' 2017.07.07 or Prior: On July 7, 2017 Ranger Anela Ramos posted this photo on her instagram. This is suspected to be 482 Brett. 2017.07.07: This video by angerbodha is suspected to be 482 Brett: This video by angerbodha is also suspected to be 482 Brett: Cam viewer Marie G captured these snapshots of the bear that is suspected to be 482 Brett: Pic 1 & Pic 2 BRETT 482 PIC 2017.07.07 MAYBE MARIE G 01.png|482 Brett? 07/07/2017 by Marie G BRETT 482 PIC 2017.07.07 MAYBE MARIE G 02.png|482 Brett? 07/07/2017 by Marie G 2017.07.12: Vincent Ang (vee_ays_photo ) observed 482 posted this photo of 482 Brett to their instagram. 2017.07.14: KNP&P volunteer, park visitor, cam viewer, and CamOp Anna-Marie (aka CamOp Scout) captured these photos while at Brooks Camp: Photo #1 and Photo #2 : Please request Anna-Marie's permission prior to using her photos! '' BRETT 482 PIC 2017.07.14 ANNA-MARIE FLICKR 01.JPG|482 Brett (far) with a subadult (near) July 14, 2017 Anna-Marie (aka CamOp Scout) BRETT 482 PIC 2017.07.14 ANNA-MARIE FLICKR 02.JPG|482 Brett (far) with a subadult (near) July 14, 2017 Anna-Marie (aka CamOp Scout) ''2017.07.08 or Prior: '''On 07/08/2017 KNP&P posted this photo by Ranger David Kopshever to their Facebook: BRETT 482 PIC 2017.07.08 or PRIOR MAYBE KNP&P FB POST 2017.07.08 RDAVE PHOTO.JPG|482 Brett? 07/08/2017 or prior KNP&P Facebook post 07/08/2017 BRETT 482 PIC 2017.07.08 or PRIOR MAYBE KNP&P FB POST 2017.07.08 RDAVE PHOTO ONLY.jpg|482 Brett? by Ranger David Kopshever 07/08/2017 or prior 2017.07.08: Brenda D captured this video of the bear that is suspected to be 482 Brett: 2017.07.09: Park visitor and cam viewer, LisaTN observed the bear that is suspected to be 482 Brett on her trip to Brooks Camp. Messaged LisaTN on 11/25/2017 requesting permission to use her photos on 482's wiki page. 2017.07.16: Stmango captured this video of the bear suspected to be 482 Brett that includes interactions with a subadult: 'Known Litters of Cubs:' 482 Brett has had 4 known litters of cubs. '2003:' 1 Spring Cub , 1st known litter '2007:' 3 Spring Cubs, 2nd known litter. '2010:' 2 Spring Cubs, 3rd known litter. '2015:' 3 Spring Cubs, 4th known litter. Category:Bear Book